Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, mobile power supply units, pocket personal computers, and personal digital assistants (PDA) need to be charged or recharged. When a conventional external power supply is utilized to charge a plurality of mobile devices, it is not able to simultaneously charge the plurality of mobile devices with individual control of the charging.